My Mother's Legacy
by Abelas
Summary: For ten years the Hero of Fereldan has been missing. After ten years Aiden, son of her and King Alistair, is finally going to do something about it. Armed only with his mother's journal and the Dalish Elf Melana, he aims to track her down and bring her home. The story goes back and forth between Aiden and Melana's journey and the Wardens journal.(Alistair/PC.)
1. Chapter 1 A Birthday of Sorts

Ch. 1; A Birthday of Sorts

"Rise and shine my lord." Feeling a soft tug at his blanket, Aiden grunted loudly. He recognized the voice as that of his eleven nursemaid Hahna. She had this awful habit of expecting him to wake up in the morning. Pulling his covers over his head he tried to block her out.

"Go away, Hahna." He mumbled from under the blanket. It must have been later than he was normally woken up judging on how light his room was.

"Time to wake up, your majesty." She said again loudly. Feeling a soft pinch at the bottom of his covers Hahna pulled them clean off. Aiden groaned as the chill of the morning air hit him suddenly. "Today is a truly special day my lord." Rolling over onto his back he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"It's the same as any other day Hahna." He mused still staring blankly.

"My lord!" Hahna exclaimed in a loud disapproving tone. She had a way of saying things that could be of use to anyone in the Chantry to get members to church; guilt was talent she had an amazing grasp on. "Today, is not simply another day. Today is your twentieth birthday. Now, your father is waiting for you in the throne room. I suggest," pausing she put extreme emphasis in her words, "you rise, dress and not keep him waiting for too long."

Sitting up Aiden grumbled a loud complaint before getting up to do as instructed. For ten years Hahna had been the most mother like figure in his life and she treated him like her child, despite having two grown children of her own.

Heading down towards the throne room there wasn't a guard or servant he encountered who didn't wish him a happy birthday. He got more attention on his birthday than any other day of the year, which didn't please him much. Aiden _hated_ being the center of attention even more than his father. Normally he could slip around the castle without drawing notice to himself but today it was like the palace staff was on the lookout and Maker forbid they didn't wish him a happy birthday. When he was thirteen he was convinced his father had put out a decree that anyone who didn't would be beheaded. He later found out that this wasn't the case but he had wished they'd done it out of fear over generic care for another day. Pushing open the great door to the throne room he poked his head inside to find his father speaking with Bann Teagan. Aiden always liked when Teagan would visit, which was often enough, because he distracted his father. This meant Aiden was free to do more of what he wanted and less learning how to be king. Slipping into the throne room and behind a giant plant Aiden couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"Have we heard any good news Teagan?" His father asked focusing on one of the portraits hanging on the wall.

"None I'm afraid, your majesty." Pausing Aiden could see him make an uncomfortable face before continuing with the bad news. "However, if we cannot settle this trade embargo the people of Fereldan will start to suffer."

"Of course, couldn't possible have any fancy parties without the proper Orlesian cheeses." Letting out a sigh, Teagan rubbed his brow.

"It's not about the cheeses, your highness. It's much more about the fact Orlais is overstepping their boundaries. If this keeps up, someone will start to call for war."

"A call I will not answer unless given a reason." His father shot back. "And some smelly cheese and fancy silk is not a reason to risk war." Feeling the tension rise between the two men Aiden made the decision to end the conversation. Stepping out from behind his plant, he did his best to catch his father's attention.

"Alistair I implore you to nip this in the bud befor-" Noticing Aiden, Alistair cut him off.

"Right, you and I can talk about that later. Now I have more important business to attend to." Making his way to Aiden, Teagan's frustration could be felt as hot as a fire.

"Of course, my lord. I shall be in the study. Happy Birthday Prince Aiden." Nodding in response, he watched as his Uncle left the throne room.

"Trouble in the kingdom?" Aiden asked forcing a smile to lighten the mood.

"Nothing to worry about. Just the nobility getting cranky over cheese." Letting out a soft 'Ah' he kept smiling. "I hope Hahna didn't wake up you to early."

"No of course not Father. I love getting woken from sleep by cold morning air." He returned. Giving a little chuckle in response Alistair shook his head.

"Oh good then. Glad your birthday is starting off on the right foot."

"Hahna said you wanted to see me?" Aiden asked attempting to get the conversation back on track. While it seemed like grand fun to banter back and forth with his father all day he hoped to disappear to some unknown part of the palace to hide.

"Right, right. I have a long day planned but I wanted to start by giving you a present." Walking away from him Aiden watched curiously as his father called over a servant, whispered something to him, and grinned while the servant ran off. Raising a brow at him Alistair only responded by holding up his hand in a 'wait for it' motion. It didn't take long for the servant to return carrying a finely crafted sword and shield. "I had these commissioned for your twentieth birthday."

Taking the sword and shield from the man Aiden nodded a thank you. Gripping the handle with his right hand he gave the sword a few strong swings while holding the shield tightly up with his left. Both the sword and shield were light but clearly strong and sharp. The shield bore the Theirin crest in a beautiful golden color. "I….don't know what to say Father." Aiden finally managed to get out. "These, are amazing."

"Oh good, you like them." Alistair said with relief. "I was a bit worried you'd hate it."

"How could I hate something so….beautifully crafted?" Aiden responded throwing the shield on his back and placing the sword in its sheath. Weaponry was something that always fascinated Aiden. How someone could take such simple materials and craft them into such beautiful things always amazed him.

"There was supposed to be armor with it, but Master Wade apparently got sick so it'll be a bit delayed. Though I have hard time believing his illness is anything other than boredom." His father answered cracking a smile.

"Don't worry about it Father, these are more than enough." Looking towards the wall at a great portrait a question bubbled up from Aiden's mind. Part of him didn't want to ask it and ruin this moment but another piece of him desperately wanted an answer. Finally the question got the better of him and he felt it slip out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Father, what of Mother? Has….has there been no news?" Watching his father's face fall he regretted the question immediately.

"No, Aiden…There hasn't." He answered softly. This was the only subject that could make his normally happy go lucky father turn stone cold.

"But, it's been ten years." Aiden protested. He wasn't sure why he was bringing this up now. He knew the answer was going to be no, he knew this conversation would hurt his father. But a piece of him didn't care, he wanted answers. After ten years of his mother being gone without a trace he wanted, no he _deserved_ answers. "Surely, someone somewhere has heard of her."

"I said no Aiden." His father continued softly.

"That's ridiculous! Surely if we sent out decent trackers, or a search team…or…or an army, someone would know something!" By now Aiden was shouting at his father. He wasn't sure why was bringing this up; it was the same answer every year. It wasn't his father's fault but he blamed him all the same. "You just don't want to find her!" He finally spat. Seeing a wave of hurt sweep across his father's face Aiden regretted the words so deeply.

"You don't think I haven't looked for her? You don't think if I had even an idea about where she would have gone I wouldn't send Fereldan's armies to bring her home?" He asked his voice dripping with pain. "I would Aiden, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I have no idea where she is. Don't think I don't miss her more with every moment that passes." Looking into his father's face Aiden could see how much he missed her written across it.

"I…..I'm….I'm sorry Father." He mumbled softly looking down at the floor. He was so wrong to accuse his father of what he just did. He didn't even know why he did it, he just did. Softening his expression, Alistair sighed in a low soft tone.

"It's…it's fine." Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder he forced a smile, "Now I must get back to Bann Teagan before his head explodes with frustration. Enjoy the rest of your day son. Stay out of trouble."

Leaving Aiden in the throne room alone it was many moments before he could bring himself to look up again. He had been such a spoiled brat right then. More so than ever before and he didn't even know why. He shouldn't have brought up his mother, not today of all days. Sighing loudly he managed to look up at the large family portrait that hung in the throne room. It was the only one of his whole family and where he looked when needed comfort. When he was much younger there would be nights he'd sneak out of his room and lay under the painting staring up at his mother's face for hours. He was five when it was commissioned and he remembered becoming extremely fidgety about half way through but not wanting to squirm and gain a disapproving look from his mother. Sitting down under it he stared at each detail, starting with her. She was standing tall and proud behind him. A beautiful green gown embellished with golden stitching in the design of leaves decorated the sides. The sleeves were a light green lace that seemed to flow gracefully around her small arms even in the painting. The whole dress seemed to cling to her delicate frame almost flawlessly. Around his mother's neck was a small silver locket; something that he'd always known her to wear. Moving from her dress he stared up into her face. It was soft, kind and understanding, but had an air of true confidence no one could match. It showed a woman who had seen far more than she'd wanted to in her life time. A light smile played on her pink lips. Her eyes were a brilliant dark green, a trait he'd been given himself. Even from the portrait he could see the years of learning at the Tower, a great deal of pain, and great deal of knowledge in them. Her dark hair was tinted with soft pink streaks, a freak accident as a teen in the tower as she told the story, and was pulled back away from her face into a soft bun so common among Fereldan's nobility. If one had not known she was mage already this painting did not give away her secret. Here she looked like the confidant leader of Fereldan's Grey Warden's, Chancellor to the Royal Court, mother of Fereldan's only prince, and true love of Fereldan's king. Thinking for a moment he made a face. Perhaps it was not so much that the painting showed those things (though the artist was incredible) more his own memory of her.

Moving away from his mother he turned his gaze to his father. When the painting was done he was about fifteen years younger and it showed. He still had the same boyish charm, that same goofy grin (a trait Aiden had inherited from him apart from his hair), that same air of duty and protection. He was beaming in the picture with one hand on Aiden's own little shoulder, the other wrapped in a loving but protective embrace around his mother's waist. He looked truly happy; a look Aiden hadn't seen on his father's face for ten long years. Aiden was standing in front of the two smiling brightly. He looked so much like his father despite having his mother's eyes and certain softness that came with an odd…..humanistic understanding of the world which she shared too. They were happy together, truly happy. Closing his eyes Aiden tried desperately to recall that last night with his mother. She'd tucked him in, sang him a lullaby (though poorly because she couldn't carry a tune), kissed him goodnight and was gone in the morning. Opening his eyes slowly an idea began to churn in his mind. What if he found her? He could do it, just retrace her steps. Maybe he could find old Warden Documents about her location and use those, if they'd give them to him. Or perhaps track down her old companions and use them to find her. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. Surely he was old enough to adventure Fereldan and capable enough. He was after all a decent fighter. Standing up quickly his face had spilt wide into a smile.

"I'm going to find her." He said abruptly like the thought had just spilled out of his head. "I'm going to find you, Mother." Looking up at the painting he nodded at it. He would find and bring her home.


	2. Chapter 2 Dalish Pride of Lack Thereof

Ch. 2 Dalish Pride or Lack Thereof.

Leaning on her hand Melana couldn't help the bored expression on her face. Her mother was once again going on about one of the Creators, or some story about the shemlen wronging the elves, or….something. She'd stopped paying attention hours ago to be honest.

"Don't you have a First you could be teaching this too?" She said suddenly stopping her mother mid-sentence. Realizing her mistake Melana sat up straight. Now she'd get it, and after that comment she'd deserve it.

"Melana, this is important to our culture. I do not tell you these tales to entertain you _da'len. _I tell them becau-"  
Cutting her off Melana waved her hands as she spoke "Yes, yes. Because they are important to our lost history and culture. If we do not remember the old ways than we have submitted to the shemlen. It is the duty of the Dalish to recall and remember." Sighing loudly Melana's face twisted back into boredom. "But really, don't you have a _First_ for this sort of thing?"

"Raveir has learned this knowledge already." Her mother said narrowing her eyes. Of course he had, because he was her mother's little pet. Creators, how she despised Raveir with a passion. "As my daughter it could not hurt you to at least _learn _about our culture."

"I know plenty about our culture Mother." Melana snapped quickly, though it was just a farce to shut her up. In all truth Melana didn't really care. Sure she was proud to be Dalish, sure she would have loved if the shemlens didn't chase her clan away after a few days of their Aravel's being near their farms, and sure she knew it was her duty to collect their culture and help the flat-ears learn of who they were but Melana couldn't bring herself to have the same fire as the others. She wanted something different out of life than wandering around the world being hated or thought of as a myth. She didn't dare speak those thoughts however for her clan might have burnt her at the stake.

"Truly? Then tell me _da'len _who is Mythal?" Her mother challenged. Crossing her arms across her chest Melana huffed. Who was Mythal again…oh Creators she should have known this one. She knew her mother specifically picked Mythal for this challenge based on the fact her _vallaslin_ was that of Mythal's.

"She's a Creator…" Melana stumbled over her words slowly. Looking at her mother she could see that stupid sarcastic grin on her face. Oh how she hated that look. "She's the Protector…and…patron of motherhood and justice. She's….she also calmed Elgar'nan after he turned off the sun."  
Applauding slowly her mother said "well done. I had expected you to not remember Melana."

Standing up she gave her a mock bow. "I'm not an idiot mother. Now if you don't mind, Sent'ral should be back from hunting."

"Creators, the way you flit after that boy you'd think you'd have bonded by now." Her mother sighed loudly. Narrowing her eyes at her Melana's face flushed slightly. She did not want to bond. Despite Mythal being her patron, Melana had no use for children and certainly didn't want her own. She did not mind other people's but wanted nothing to do with having them herself. And Sent'ral was….well he was just a friend and frankly the only one who could stand her or bothered to think of her as anything _other_ than the Keeper's daughter. Stomping away she left the Aravel to find him. It wasn't exactly difficult because their camp was not large; their clan having the smallest number of members of all the clans that wandered Fereldan. Spotting him over near the cooking pit she waved and called out.

"Sent'ral! How was the hunting?" she asked excitedly when he'd finally left the other hunters.

"Oh, it was well _lethallan. _We killed two boars, which will feed the clan for two full meals." He answered looking a bit tired. "How was the learning?" Giving her a sly smile she returned with a face. He knew she hated lessons.

"Just grand, let me tell you." She replied dryly. He could be an ass sometimes but it was part of what she liked about him. "No one was injured then?"

"Eh. Lenvial managed to twist his ankle but no one was surprised." He answered with a little shrug. "I suppose that's what we get for allowing the apprentice to tag along." Laughing Melana knew exactly what he meant. Lenvail was by far the most….pokey (was that the word she wanted?) apprentice their clan had ever seen. He was a terrible hunter and no one was sure why he bothered but he did. Something about his father and grandfather being hunters so he would carry on the tradition. It was simply more silly pride in Melana's opinion.

"Well at least he won't scare away the game the next time you hunt." Nodding Sent'ral started off towards Master Elan's tent. Melana close at his heels. "So how was the rest of your day _lethallin_?"

"Long, and not likely to end soon." He answered with a little sigh. "I need to meet with Islanaa before dinner." Hearing the name Melana's stomach dropped.

"Certianly been spending a lot of…time…with her lately." She seethed. She wasn't sure why she cared. Islanaa was a perfectly nice girl, and Sent'ral was a friend. Stopping to look at her Sent'ral smiled. He could see right through her like one could see through pond water.

"Jealous are we _lethallan_?" he teased softly.

"What?! No!" Melana scoffed. A tiny piece of her knew this wasn't true. She was extremely jealous and he knew it too.

"Oh well that is good to hear." Folding her arms tightly she followed behind him as he made off towards their clans craftsman. Why was he acting like this? And more importantly why did she care? She didn't want to bond, Sent'ral did. He'd made that perfectly clear many times before. So why was she so jealous of him spending time with Islanaa? "So how was Ravier today?" He asked breaking her away from her own thoughts.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. Thank the Creators." She smiled. Finally reaching Master Elan's tent Melana stayed quiet while the two men spoke. Her stomach was still tangled in knots and her mind was full of confusion. Why did she care that Sent'ral was spending time with Islanna? She knew it was stupid to be upset but a tiny part of her was…. heartbroken. This is what confused her most. Everyone in the clan knew full well Melana felt out of place in the clan, even she knew this, but that didn't change the fact she was a part it. So why shouldn't she want the same things as everyone else? Yet at the same she knew she didn't. She wanted so much more for her life. Gah this was confusing!

"So, where are you headed off to?" Sent'ral asked after finishing his conversation. Looking up at him, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to yell, she wanted to punch him square in the jaw.

"I'm…going to practice." She muttered before marching home to retrieve her bow than off into the woods to do just that.


	3. Chapter 3 Mother's Gift

Ch. 3; Mother's gift

Darting up to his room, Aiden burst through the door only to find Hahna sitting on his bed. A small journal was being held tightly in her delicate hands.

"Hello Hahna." He said surprised to see her. He had hoped no one would be here so he could pack properly. "What's up?"

"I have a present from your mother." Hearing those words Aiden made his way to the bed and sat next to his old elven nursemaid. "The day she left, she asked me to give this to you on your twentieth birthday." Looking at him, Hahna handed the journal over slowly. "Maker, how I remember the day I became your nursemad like it was just yesterday."

Looking at the journal now in his hands, Aiden didn't know what to say. It was bound in worn brown leather with Circle of Magi's insignia colored in silver on the front. Parts of it were stained with he could only imagine to be darkspawn blood. It was heavy and full of entries written in his mother's soft handwriting.

"How did you become my nursemaid Hahna?" He asked absentmindedly.

Hearing a soft chuckle out of her, Aiden continued to just stare at the journal in his hands while she spoke. "Oh that was a kindness only a woman like your mother was capable of. See I wasn't the only woman applying for the job. There were two others, both humans and young, while I was old by then. I already had two teenage children at home in the Alienage, but I thought, well why not give it a shot? And your mother picked me."

"Why?"

"Well I asked her that myself, I did. She said that I had a kind face, a good sense of children, and would be able to help raise you to see the world the way it should be seen." Smiling to herself, Aiden could tell how much his mother meant to Hahna too. She seemed to touch everyone around her. "You're mother had a gift for seeing people for who they were. Not just what they looked like or what society told them they should be. I always supposed it was because of her being a mage, but then some people just have that gift." Standing up to leave Hahna stopped to look at the young prince. "She asked me to give that to you on your birthday my lord. She said she'd want you to know who she truly was and the real tale of her life. Almost like she knew she'd be gone, or knew you'd want to be able to find her."

Looking up quickly Aiden caught a glimpse of a knowing smile on his nursemaid as she left his bedroom. Did Hahna suspect his plan to leave? And Maker if she did why wasn't she trying to stop him? Pushing the thoughts out of his head he opened the journal. On the first page was a letter addressed to him and his mother's locket tied to the inside. No wonder the journal was so heavy. Pulling the locket off he opened it and was surprised to see a tiny drawing of his mother and father inside. Andraste his mother could draw. Putting it on he didn't even care that it wasn't very manly to be wearing a locket. It was her's once and now he'd wear it proudly. Opening the letter he studied the writing diligently.

"_My dearest Aiden,  
If you are reading this then I have not returned. For this I am truly sorry. If I could have been there for your first kiss, or your first duel with some pompous knight I would have been in a heartbeat. To have missed all those birthdays and happy moments of your life brings me more sorrow than I could ever hope to express. Still I wish you a happy twentieth birthday Aiden. I give you my journal so that you have the true tale of how Fereldan was saved from the Blight, the real story behind how you came about, who I was, and more importantly a way to find me if you so wished. Though that journey will not be simple I have confidence that you can do anything you please when you put your mind to it. Your father was the same way. Always remember to follow your heart Aiden.  
Love, Mother_

Reading the letter over again Aiden barely noticed his eyes starting to mist. She was…sorry she was gone. All those years wondering if she hadn't just gotten tired of family life and the pressure of Fereldan were answered in one small letter. And it was almost as if she was challenging him to find her. Almost like she knew he'd miss her more than anyone and actually do something about it. Folding the letter back up his resolve to search for her burned even brighter. He would just need to pack and slip out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4 The Outsider

_(To all: I'm really sorry about the formatting in the first three chapters. I fixed it and its better now. Thanks! )_

Ch. 4; The Outsider

Many nights had passed since Melana first felt the jealous sting over Sent'ral spending time with some other girl. And in all truth she wasn't any less confused by it. Since then she had been doing her best to avoid him by occupying her time with study and archery practice; something that shocked her mother deeply but she knew better than to ask what was bothering her outright. That would only end poorly.

"I've finished the poultice Mother." Melana said looking up from the herbal work station behind her Aravel. Herbalism was one of the very few things Melana was good with despite not being gifted with magic herself.

"My, my you've been diligent these last few nights." Her mother commented. Making a face Melana turned back to her work. She didn't want to talk about it and the little comments her mother was using as bait weren't going to work. "Been avoiding others?" Stopping, Melana's face scrunched tighter in disapproval. Why did her mother care? She was working, being a productive member of the damn clan. "Sent'ral has been asking about what's been keeping you so busy."

_"Fen'Harel_ take him." She shouted. Slamming down her mortar and pestle, she began to storm off. "If he wants to spend time with someone, tell the _len'alas lath'din_to find Islanna."

"So something is not well in your world then _da'len_." Walking up behind her, her mother placed a comforting hand on Melana's shoulder. "Calling your friend such a name, a dirty unloved child. He must have done something grave."

Shrugging her mother's hand away, Melana grabbed her bow and made off for the woods. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to care but that didn't change the fact she did. She was still furious about the whole event. What came a few days after the first mentioning of it all didn't help either. She'd tried to blow it off, but Sent'ral was throwing it in her face. He kept mentioning Islanna every time they saw one another so she finally blew up on him. She demanded to know what he intended with her, why the two of them never went any further and what his reason for throwing this in her face was.

She got her answer. He was going to bond with Islanna in the spring, and as for Melana…..well she would be nothing more than the Keepers daughter and was "un-bondable". Everyone in the clan knew this and just took pity on her. 'No one liked her, and no one ever would.' He had just been being nice to her. Those words stung her worst of all. It took only a day or two before the whole clan knew of what happened and began making comments about it. Since then the mere mention of Sent'ral or Islanna's name brought up such fire that she was forced to go shoot her bow at trees or murder the person who had spoken.

Reaching her part of the forest, she began firing arrows in rapid succession muttering curses under her breath. "Stupid mother, stupid Sent'ral, Stupid clan." She was furious, utterly furious. Why in the Creator's name would her mother bring up that stupid elf!? She just wanted to piss her off, Melana knew this. Sorta anyway. Ever since her father had passed things had been so different between them. Before they had had a great relationship, now it was like her mother was on a mission to annoy, bore, or irritate her in some way.

Hearing a rustle in the brush behind her suddenly Melana turned her bow in its direction, ready to fire.

"Whoa!" A small nasally voice squeaked from behind a bush. "Don't shoot!" Lowering her bow, Melana grumbled.

"What do you _want _Ravier?" She said through gritted teeth. Just what she wanted, Ravier bothering her. Poking out from behind the bush the elf made his way towards her. He was about half a head taller than her but was so delicate and flimsy he looked like he might snap if the wind blew him around to hard. He was just so….frail even by elven standards.

"Well…uh….see…" Ravier started, his focus still on Melana's bow.

"Speak First or so help me I'll shoot an arrow right through your eye."

Gulping loudly he continued, "Right, well someone wanted me to find you. We need you back at the camp." Pulling the string tight again Melana fired her arrow at a tree behind Ravier in anger. Jumping slightly the mage couldn't help but squeak loudly. Creator's she hated the mouse.

"I do not care." Melana said finally. Moving over to the tree she pulled the arrow out hard and inspected it. They didn't need her. Everyone just pitied her, or thought her out of place. Ravier wanted her to go back for some unknown reason, which annoyed her greatly.

"I do not think it wise to make this optional Melana." Shooting him a glare the mage cowered a tiny bit. Why on earth couldn't he grow a backbone? Had the Creator's really not thought _that _an important thing? Infinite powers of magic at his hands and he acted more like a rabbit scared of the hawk.

"Oh grow a spine Ravier." She mumbled under her breath. "Fine, if you think I'm needed I'll go back." Hearing a sigh of relief out of him, she clenched her teeth together. "This better be important."

"Believe me _lethallin_, it is." Motioning towards the camp with the hand still holding the arrow Melana fell in behind Ravier.

It didn't take long to see why Ravier had been sent to find her. Standing in the middle of the camp with about twenty Dalish bows trained on him was a young blonde man looking scared to death with his hands high in the air. A _shemlen_? This was what happened? Why did they need her? Where was her mother? Moving around the edge of the group Melana could feel the tension of the situation.

"State your business _shem_." Someone towards the back of the circle shouted.

"I uh…well to be honest I don't have any business." The man said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Lies!" Hearing the soft tone of strings being pulled Melana knew this was about to get ugly soon.

"I swear! I swear I mean no harm to you!" He answered. He seemed to be shaking slightly. Where was her mother? Someone needed to get this under control before they ended up with a dead _shem_. Looking at Ravier, he simply raised his shoulders and shook his head as if to say 'no way.' Why was he First again? Melana would just have to deal with than.

Walking up to the young man Melana motioned for the Dalish to lower their bows. Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed not a single one did. Lovely.

"Speak your name _shemlen_." She said sternly.

"Aiden, Aiden Theirin." He answered. "I honestly just fell into your camp. See, I was walking when the ledge over there gave ou-"

Narrowing her eyes in distrust Melana spoke even sterner "I care little for your reasons. However the Keeper shall be the one to decide what is to be done with you. Follow." Turning on her heel Melana started towards her Aravel. Glancing over her shoulder she could see every Dalish bow following the two of them, along with Ravier a good twenty paces behind. Stupid mouse.

Reaching the Aravel, she called for her mother. Hearing the soft chimes ring as her mother stepped out she couldn't help but notice the startled look at the first sight of the _shemlen_.

"Who is this _da'len_?" She asked slowly.

"He says his name is Aiden Theirin. He…well…fell into camp." Melana explained looking towards him.

"I swear, I mean no harm to anyone. I was walking over there, and well the ledge gave out. I sorta tumbled down and landed right in the center of your camp." Aiden said quickly trying to explain. Looking him up and down taking in the young man (and large amount of dust, grass, and other things covering him) the Keeper frowned.

"Well…you seem to be telling the truth, though how you ended up here I do not know if I fully believe." Hearing Aiden sigh a large breathe of relief Melana wondered how long he'd been holding it in. "However you are not welcome."

"But…Mother it will be nightfall soon." She said in protest. Sure she didn't want the _shem _here but she certainly didn't want him eaten by a bear either. That just seemed cruel. "We cannot just let him wander the forest at dark."  
Eyeing Melana suspiciously her mother finally nodded in consent.

"I see your point _da'len_." Crossing her arms her mother's face hardened. "Very well, he may stay the night. However I leave him in your care Melana. See that he causes no trouble while he is here."

"Of course. _Ma nuvenin _Mother." Melana answered quickly. Watching her mother enter the Aravel again, Melana's attention went back to the man. "You can breathe now, _shemlen._" He still looked utterly horrified. "No one will harm you as long as you do not give them reason."

"I won't be a bother, I swear it." He answered placing a hand over his chest. The hard metal of his gauntlet hitting his chest plate made a soft '_clink_' that surprised Melana. It was a sound only heard when metal was struck, which wasn't often as her clan didn't trade with the human merchants much. "Thanks, by the way." Raising a brow at him Melana was confused.

"For what?"

"For not letting them turn me into a pin cushion." Aiden said with obvious relief, "And for convincing your mother to let me stay. I won't be trouble."  
Looking at him with more confusion Melana wondered exactly what a pin cushion was but didn't see how asking would be relevant or make her seem very intelligent.

Turning towards the fire pit she motioned for him to follow.

"So…uh…nice campfire, you have there." Snorting Melana wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed by the stupidity of the comment. She decided on amused, it was better for him that way. Moving to the large cooking pot, Melana smiled as the scent hit her nose. She hadn't realized it but all that tension and anger had made her quite hungry.

"Are you hungery _shemlen_?" She asked picking up a small bowl, filling it with stew and offering it to him.

"I…well….a little, I suppose." Taking the bowl Aiden looked at it suspiciously. It smelled much different from what he was used to. He could tell there were carrots in it, possibly some kind of meat but he wasn't sure what it was.

"It's rabbit." She laughed after she'd had her fill of the amusing faces he was making at it. Making a soft oh, Aiden's relief was once again apparent. Shaking her head Melana made herself a bowl than sat down on a log near the fire. Sitting down next to her, Aiden cautiously ate some of the stew.

"Your people normally cook like this?" He asked surprised by how amazingly different but wonderful it tasted. There were spices and flavors in this simple stew that he'd never tasted before. Even when Hahna cooked it tasted nothing like this.

"No, normally the meat is made of _shemlen _children who are stolen by our hunters in the night." Widening his eyes Aiden just stared at her.

"I'm kidding." Melana said with a sly smile. She loved messing with humans. They were so easy.

"Of course, of course." He reassured himself. Melana just laughed at him and turned her attention to the clans' story teller who was singing one of her favorite songs to the children. Humming along she looked around at the others sitting near the fire. Despite his singing they were all glaring at Aiden. They did not trust him understandably so but they also knew better then to go against the Keepers wishes. It made the time around the fire far more uncomfortable than Melana would have liked.

Finishing their supper, Melana showed Aiden to a bed roll outside her Aravel where he was to sleep. Sitting down on it, he thanked her again.

"May I…may I ask you a question _shemlen_?" She asked staring at him.

"Only if you stop calling me that." He said flashing her a smile. Looking at him Melana couldn't determine what to say. He was a human, that was what they called humans.

"What…should I call you then?" She asked slowly.

"Well my name would be nice. My mother certainly liked it well enough to give it to me."

Narrowing her eyes Melana continued "Fine, may I ask you a question…Aiden?"

"Of course. Ask away."

"What are you doing out in the forest? You are not exactly a skilled hunter or adventurer."

Laughing Aiden returned "No, no I suppose I'm not."

"Then why are you here?" Looking at her his smile widened. Surely it would be alright to tell her his quest. She had after all helped him with giving him a place to sleep and stopping his near death.

"I'm looking for someone." Tilting her head questioningly Melana urged him to continue. "Well see my mother's been missing for about ten years now. I'm on a quest to find her."

"How do you know where to look?" She asked. Pulling out the journal, Aiden held it up. "A journal?" Opening the cover Aiden thumbed through the pages lightly.

It's supposed to be able to tell me how to find her." He said staring at it almost pensively. Putting the journal away he looked back at Melana.

"So it is my turn to ask a question now?"

"If you wished so." Melana said looking at him cautiously. "I do not promise to answer however."

"I never caught your name."

"Melana." She answered with a smile. Nodding in thanks Aiden turned his attention away from her and towards taking off his chest plate. Watching him Melana's mind began to wander towards a strange thought.

"I wish to come with you on your quest Aiden." She said suddenly. Hearing a laughing from under the half off piece of metal on Aiden she made a face. "I am serious _shemlen_."

Placing the chest plate next to him, Aiden letting out another tiny laugh. "You want to come with? Don't the Dalish normally stay with the clan?" Folding her arms Melana felt her frustration begin to grow.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. However you are clearly hopeless when it comes to navigating the forest. And at tracking down your mother for that matter. You would benefit from my aid. The way I look at it my companionship should be welcomed."

Laughing again Aiden couldn't deny anything she'd said. "I suppose you have a point but won't your clan be upset with you leaving?"

"That does not concern you." She snapped. "If you do not wish me to accompany you than say so." Staring at her Aiden considered her offer; though it was more of a demand than an actual offer. She had a point, he was hopeless. Hell he'd actually _fallen_ into a Dalish camp. Plus this journey might be nicer with someone to talk to.

"Alright Melana. If you want to come with me, I'd gladly accept your help." Offering his hand to her, she just stared at it as if she was supposed to know the purpose of it being extended. "You shake it." He said after a few moments with a large grin.

Taking his hand slowly, she felt his large hand almost engulf hers. "We leave in the morning then."


	5. Chapter 5 As It Seemed

_(A/N: I'm really sorry it's been awhile. I've been deathly ill for the last four days and so it took a bit to actually finish this chapter. That is all. )_

Ch. 5; As It Seemed

Following closely behind Melana, Aiden did his best to keep quiet and awake. When he'd said the night before they were leaving in the morning he hadn't meant an hour before the sun was supposed to actually rise. Despite this when Melana woke him up while it was still dark demanding they leave he wasn't stupid enough to argue about it right then.

"So where did you plan to check first, Aiden?" She asked breaking the silence that had been between them since they'd left hours ago.

"I was thinking we'd check at the Tower first. I mean Mother was a mage after all." He answered. Rubbing his face tiredly, he wasn't exactly sure if that was the greatest idea but it was somewhere to start. By now, the whole kingdom would have recognized he was missing; his father probably sending out search parties, or dogs, or….whatever. They'd need to make sure it was safe before actually going in. Getting dragged home by some Templar or Knight was the last thing Aiden wanted. "What time is it anyway?"

Looking up into the sky Melana answered "A bit after noon. Why?" Letting out a sigh Aiden slumped over a bit, still trailing behind her. It'd be another hour or so before they were out of the forest and a few more hours after that till Melana let them stop for anything.

"I'm tired." He whined. Looking at him over her shoulder Melana did her best not to look annoyed. He was tired? What did that have to do with anything? Where all _shemlen_ this…whiny? "Maybe we could stop for lunch and a nap."

Looking at the sky again Melana thought about lunch. Perhaps now was a good time as they were not totally out of the forest so they still had cover if someone came looking for them.

"We could stop for lunch if you wished." She said turning towards him. Perking up Aiden smiled at her.

"And a nap."

"For lunch." She said sternly. Grumbling in response Aiden sat down on a nearby log and began taking out something to eat. Melana sat across from him on the ground doing the same. "So have you actually read anything from that journal?" She asked after they'd gotten settled.

"A few pages here and there." He answered. In truth he'd only read the letter his mother had written him over and over again. Every time he tried to read further it was like something was stopping him, almost as if he was interrupting his mother's privacy despite the fact she wanted him to read it.

"How do you purpose to find this woman if you do not actually _read_ the journal she gave you to find her?" Melana asked irritated. The whole idea of using a journal like a map was slightly silly to her; it went against the ways she'd learned to track, but for Aiden to have not even read the journal was just annoying. They were never going to find her at this rate.

"Well I haven't exactly had the…time." Aiden said making excuses.

"Read it now then." Looking at her Aiden wasn't sure he wanted to. "Perhaps out loud, so we both can figure out her clues if they are there."

"Out loud? Are you serious?" He stammered. He was having enough trouble reading it alone; forget about reading it in front of someone who was a stranger.

Sighing loudly Melana explained "If your mother placed clues inside her journal, two people being able to decipher them is better than just you." Aiden couldn't really argue with that logic. Pulling the journal out of his bag, he opened the first page and began reading.

_"Day 1: Today was possibly the best and worst day I have ever had."_

Looking around the room that was meant to be mine I could barely believe it all. From this morning I'd gone from a Mage of the Circle to a Grey Warden recruit. I'd also kissed a Templar, broken into the Repository, and helped a blood mage escape the Tower (even if the blood mage was one of my best friends.) Jowan had lied; he'd lied flat out to my face about being a blood mage. I'd just risked everything for a friend who'd blatantly lied to me only to have my life spared by the Grey Warden Duncan. The day's events certainly gave new meaning to the conversations I'd had about wanting to see the Fereldan country side.

"So it's true then? You're….leaving." Hearing the voice from behind me I knew exactly who it was and his voice sounded upset beyond words.

"…Yes Cullen, it's…true..." I said softly trying not to cry. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms once more and stay. I was scared to death by everything. My way of life was ending and I'd broken so many rules to get it there.

"All of its true then. The parts about you breaking in the Repository, about you helping a blood mage escape."

"I didn't know he was a blood mage!" I snapped, whipping around to face Cullen. Looking into his face I could feel my heart breaking; he looked even more hurt than he sounded. "I didn't….I didn't know he was a blood mage." I repeated attempting to soften my words.

"Then why in the name of Andraste would you break into the Repository? Why would you risk this much?" He demanded. Staring at him I didn't know if I could bring myself to actually speak the words.

"Because I…." Fiddling with my fingers my voice seemed to just leave me. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't do it. Walking closer to me he placed his hands on my shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze. His hands felt so strong and protective on my skin.

"Because why?" He demanded again. Looking right into his eyes I knew my resolve wouldn't hold.

"They were going to make him Tranquil, Cullen. And…and because I knew I'd never get a chance at love and true happiness, so why not help my friend who could have it while saving him from that." Casting my glance towards the floor I could still feel Cullen's eyes on me.

"He was a blood mage! It's not the same thing." Shooting my head up, I frowned.

"That doesn't change the fact he was my friend." I said sharply. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if it gave them the chance at happiness they deserved." Letting go of my shoulders Cullen hung his head. "I'm so sorry Cullen. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I just wanted….I just wanted everyone to be happy and free."

"I…I know. Good luck as a Grey Warden Miss Amell. You will be greatly missed."

Watching him leave the room my heart almost shattered. Why did I have to involve him in this? He didn't deserve any of this. I shouldn't have gone to him, I shouldn't have kissed him, and I shouldn't have dragged him along. Still part of me knew it would have only been a matter of time before someone caught onto us. Maybe it was for the best to have it end like this, no one got into trouble over it this way at least. Sitting down on the bed my mind was racing.

Cullen's leaving was the last tie I had to this Tower, it was totally over now. Looking around for the last of my things, I shook my head. I'd just need to make the best of everything, even if I was heartbroken. Standing up I gathered my bags and made my way out of the room, only to be stopped by my own reflection in the wall mirror. Placing my bags down I walked over closer to it. I looked so young, so childish, so much like the Apprentice I'd been the day before. This look wasn't fitting of a Grey Warden recruit or a Harrowed mage. Pulling the white bow in my hair out I smiled as my black wavy hair with the pink stripes fell. With my hair down I did look much older, and perhaps that was a better look now.

Glancing down at the bow I smiled. Maybe I'd be leaving the Tower but I wanted to leave a piece of me behind. Looking around I noticed a small statue carved into an alcove in the room and tied it around the waist of the statue. It wasn't all that noticeable and would likely stay for awhile before the Tranquil became aware of its presence. Nodding at my handiwork I wiped my eyes dry, picked up my bags, and made my way to the Grand Entrance Hall to meet with Duncan. My life was going to be my own now, and I'd make the best of it.

_"Today was a new beginning; I'd make it worth it."_

Closing the journal Aiden looked at Melana.

"Your mother seemed fond of this Templar." She said breaking the spell of silence his mother's first entry wove between them.

"Mother apparently had a thing for Templars as Father was once one too." Aiden snickered. "Still, she seemed sad to leave the Tower. I'd never actually known that, she always seemed so happy to be where she was."

"Everything is not always as it seems, Aiden." Standing up Melana grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Come, we've wasted enough time for today."

"No, no I suppose they aren't." Aiden replied softly before falling in behind the Dalish Elf.


	6. Chapter 6 Companionship

Ch. 6; Companionship

"Melana, how much more ground do we need to cover?" Aiden complained loudly. "We've been walking for hours, like all day. Can't we stop for the night?" Clenching her fists she tried not answer him. Smirking slightly he could tell he was getting to her. It was a sort of game he'd made up while they were still in the forest.

He would start trying to get on her nerves early in the morning, about an hour after breakfast, and see how long she could take it before they "had to stop or there would be only a dead _shemlen _prince to return_"_. Sure it wasn't exactly mature of him but he needed something to pass the time. Reading and walking was expressly forbidden after he'd walked right into a spider's den and then a hole; requiring Melana to not only save him from giant spiders but figure out how to get him out of the hole. This wouldn't have been much trouble for many people except for the fact he was at least fifty pounds heavier than her and twice as large.

"We are not stopping till dusk, Aiden." Melana said through gritted teeth. Folding his arms across his chest his armor made a soft clank. "And must you be so noisy!?" She snapped.

"Noisy? I'm being noisy?" He teased. "See here I thought I was being stealthy."

"If by stealthy you mean as loud an army, than yes you're being extraordinarily successful." Snickering Aiden had to admit he enjoyed her slightly sarcastic side. Plus he was making more head way today with her than he'd thought. Walking behind her silently again he began biding his time. About a day ago he found out that Melana was one of those people who truly enjoyed silence, so by asking a million questions than waiting a bit he could maximize his annoyance potential.

"Are you sure we can't stop now? Or perhaps in a village, with an inn?" Aiden asked pestering her again. "I'm awfully tired of sleeping on the ground."

"Creators! How do your people deal with you?!" She shouted back in response. Throwing her hands up in defeat she continued "Fine, your majesty, if you wish to stop than we shall stop. But we are not going into town!" Tossing her bags down where she stood she stormed off to find wood for the fire.

Cracking up Aiden could hardly believe how much fun he was having with this. She was just so easily ticked off it wasn't even really a challenge. Normally he wasn't this annoying to people he traveled with but Melana was so stiff he couldn't help himself. Perhaps that was a trait of the Dalish because any he'd ever met before were the same way. Setting down his things Aiden began making camp. By the time Melana came back night had already fallen.

"Ah, so you didn't decide to just run off on me." Aiden said smiling at her. A tiny part of him was always a bit worried when she ran off to cool down that she would just decide to leave one day. Being left alone to find his mother would have severely upset him at this point especially because he enjoyed her company. She added something to focus on during all the walking. Throwing a two rabbits at his feet Melana just glared for a moment.

"Not today, no." She answered sitting down near the fire. Sticking his tounge out at her, she broke into a smile; Melana had clearly cooled down. Laughing both parties sat in silence while they made and ate the dinner Melana had caught them.

"So I was thinking…" Aiden said after they'd finished and cleaned up. "In all seriousness we're running low on supplies; perhaps we should consider finding a village to restock."

"No." Melana said shortly. She had no intention of visiting any _shemlen_ villages if they could help it.

"No? What do you mean no?" He asked surprised. "If this about getting spotted, we'll just have to scope it out first. I mean so far we-"

"It has nothing to do with that." She said cutting him off. Staring into the flames of the fire Melana was doing her best to avoid conversation. He was right, they hadn't left her clan with much and in a few days they'd be out of the little bit she'd managed to take. That still didn't mean she wanted to visit villages. They would just have to make do with what they could take from the forest or nature around them.

"Then what is it about?"

"You would not understand." Looking up at him annoyed by the question she noticed he was smiling. Something about his smile, when its goal wasn't to annoy the hell out of her, was slightly charming. "Perhaps we should simply read this evening. I am not in the mood to talk." Shrugging Aiden pulled out the journal and opened to the second entry.

"Oh, cool. This one's short." He said before starting to read.

_Entry 2: Today the most wonderful thing happened. Our little group gained a new companion; a mabari.  
_

Walking along the country road I couldn't help but notice how quiet the world was. We hadn't been walking for more than an hour but it seemed like the whole world was still, almost as if the events of the last few days didn't even register to the rest of Fereldan or even Thedas for that matter. No one had spoken much since we'd left Flemeth's hut, Alistair having been especially quiet. Each member of the party was clearly lost in their own heads, me included. Suddenly a soft sound a good distance away from us on the road broke the silence.

"Do you hear…..barking?" Alistair asked looking around for the source. There bolting around the bend in the road was a dog. Stopping a few feet in front of us it began barking happily. Reaching down to pet him I smiled. He seemed slightly familiar. After a moment the mabari spun around and began growling at something ahead of us.

"Oh joy, more darkspawn." Hearing Alistair unsheathe his sword, I reached around for my staff and began moving to more defensive position.

It didn't take long before a group of five or six darkspawn were upon us. Alistair charged straight for them, sword and shield swinging with a sort grace he didn't posses anywhere else; the dog following close behind attacking anything low or knocked to the ground by the ex-Templar's swings. Morrigan and I stayed behind them throwing spells at some of darkspawn circling the pair.

Suddenly and without warning I felt a sharp sting across my right shoulder. Looking behind me I found a genlock had broken away from the group and managed to sneak behind me without noticing, taking its sword and slicing across my arm. Taking my staff I whipped around swinging it like a stick at the creatures head, knocking it out and to the ground. Stepping back I threw a lighting spell at the unconscious monster; the creature jumping up and twitching before falling to the ground dead. Turning my attention back towards the rest of the battle I was surprised to see it over.

"Looks like that's all of them." Alistair said moving over to where Morrigan and I were now standing. The mabari was close behind him, covered in slick black darkspawn blood.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked petting him as he came to my side.

"Maker's breath, you're bleeding." Alistair exclaimed, pointing to my right shoulder. Looking down at it I frowned. Not only was I still bleeding by my robe was torn clean across and covered in drying blood. Taking my left hand I placed it over the gash and focused on closing the wound with a burst of healing magic. Exhaling I moved my hand away only to find it hadn't been fully healed like I'd wanted. I supposed I'd used up more of my magic than intended dealing with the darkspawn. I would need to work on that in the future.

"Well that'll do for now anyway." I said turning my attention back to the group. Hearing a happy bark I smiled at the dog still by my side.

"Those mean darkspawn didn't hurt you did they boy?" I asked bending down to pet him and look for any wounds he might have had. "Where do you think he came from?"

"This looks like the mabari you helped in Ostagar doesn't it?" Alistair answered bending down next to me to pet him also. "I think he was looking for you. He's sort of chosen you, mabari are like that."

"Chosen me? What are you talking about?" I said looking at him.

"They call it imprinting." Alistair explained "It means you're the only one he'll listen to now."

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now?" Morrigan groaned. Hearing the dog let out a short talkative bark towards her direction I laughed. He was clearly smart enough to have understood her displeasure, along with being a tad attitudinal.

"He's not mangy." Alistair cooed back in response. Running my hand over the dog's ears I couldn't stop smiling. My own mabari, who would have thought it. Imagine if they could have seen him back at the Tower. "So what are you going to name him?" Thinking for a moment I snapped my fingers as a light bulb went off in my head.

"Crispin." I answered. Receiving odd glances from my companions I laughed. "Crispin McFlynn was character in a children's series we used to read to the young apprentices back in the Tower. He was a wise, kind, and powerful mage who went on grand adventures while teaching important lessons about magic."

"Oh lovely. You plan to name this beast after a character no doubt created by the Chantry to spread propaganda about mages and the dangers of magic." Morrigan said in a disproving tone.

"Crispin was hero. He was meant to teach the children magic wasn't evil." I returned not really interested in listening to her crap on the subject. "So what do you say boy? Would you like to be named after a hero?" Jumping up and barking happily I laughed at the energetic dog. It would be fun having him around. "Crispin it is then."  
Standing up we started back on our way towards Lothering again. Two Grey Wardens, an apostate mage, and a mabari.

_My own mabari. Imagine what they'd think about that back home."_

Laughing Aiden closed the journal. "So that's where Crispin got his name." Looking at him Melana just raised her brow in response. "He's my mother's mabari. She'd had him forever. After she disappeared he sort of just hung around, looking after Father and me. I suppose she told him to watch after us, the way he follows my father about."

Nodding Melana continued to simply gaze into the fire. "Is…everything alright?" He asked looking at her. She still seemed annoyed with him, which was odd. Normally by this time she'd forgiven him for being a royal pain in the ass.

"I am fine." She said shortly.

"Do you wan-"

"I do not wish to talk about anything Aiden." She snapped cutting him off. Reaching across to her Aiden took Melana's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Looking down at his hand on top of hers Melana frowned in confusion. She was not pleased with the fact he was touching her but she was also not repulsed by it either. In fact she almost…enjoyed his hand on hers. Feeling her heart start to speed up slightly and her face begin to flush Melana looked up at Aiden. His eyes were full of concern and warmth that she was not used to seeing from anyone; at least not directed at her.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but we're traveling partners now." He said still smiling at her with that large charming grin "And I hope one day we can be friends. If something's wrong, you can talk about it with me."

"I do not need your understanding nor do I wish to talk about anything." She snapped pulling her hand away quickly. Standing up abruptly Melana started towards her tent. "Goodnight Aiden."

Turning on her heel she darted off; leaving Aiden alone in front of the fire utterly confused.


	7. Chapter 7 Insecurities

_(Author Note: Hey all, I'm really sorry this took way longer than I wanted. My personal life has gotten a bit...how do you say crazy? Thanks for sticking with me. I appreciate it. )_

Ch. 7: Insecurities

After a few days (along with two merchant caravans and an inn later) Melana finally consented that they were out of supplies and could stop at a village. Despite her agreeing to the request however she had been in a mood fouler than any before since she'd agreed. Aiden simply couldn't understand why she was so upset by it but after nearly getting his head ripped off a few nights before he wasn't dumb enough to ask her again.

"Where are we?" She asked sternly after having spent most of the day in silence. A bit startled by her speech, Aiden looked around.

"This is Lothering." He answered noticing the village rising up towards the east of the road they were on.

"The earth here is….sad." She said softly, pausing to look at the village. "What…what happened here?" Walking up next to her, Aiden's face softened.

"According to history, Lothering was one of the first places to be hit by the darkspawn during the Fifth blight. The village was completely wiped out by the attack. Any who didn't flee was massacred. It took them years to rebuild the place and even now they still have a bit of trouble growing crops because the land is still tainted." He explained. "I remember, when the people asked for funding from the crown Mother and Father didn't hesitate to help out. It cost a small fortune and soil from other parts of Fereldan needed to be brought here so the land didn't reek of death. Mother and Father even came and helped with some of the reconstruction despite complaints from the nobility."

"Did your parents often do things upsetting to the other _shemlen _in power?" Melana asked glancing towards him.

Laughing Aiden shook his head. "Not always. But if it came down to pleasing the people of Fereldan or pleasing the nobility, they often went with the people. If I recall correctly…I was about seven when they'd finally rebuilt the place to where it could be livable again. My Father carted the whole family down here for the dedication ceremony with only a few guards as escort. Which was surprising to me at the time because we didn't normally go out of Denerim with so few. I remember it was one of the first times I'd heard my mother give a public speech. The way she spoke almost seemed to…hypnotize the people around her, my father most of all."

Sighing Aiden's mind flashed back to that day. He remembered it being a particularly hot one, along with the fact after the dedication ceremony having to spend hours in the new village's Chantry being told how 'cute he was' and shaking hands with people. Shaking the memories away Aiden spoke up again "Either way, come on." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Melana just kept staring at the village.

"I….I do not wish to go with you." She said softly. A small lump had formed in her throat and she swallowed hard trying to get rid of it. This was a silly feeling to be having.

"Nothing's gonna happen Melana." Aiden reassured, trying his best to comfort her despite having not a clue why she was apprehensive.

"No it's…." Pausing her sentence she took a deep breath, "I do not wish to feel as if I am an outcast again. The _shemlen _and flat-ears of this village will look at me as such, and….I do not wish that."

Looking away from him Melana could barely believe that she'd actually spoken those words. Especially to someone like Aiden. She'd been feeling it for days but to actually admit she was having a problem was so unlike her. Still something about Aiden's company didn't make her feel unwanted like she'd felt for most of her life. This wasn't a feeling she wanted to give up so easily.

" That's what this is about?" Aiden asked looking at her. Days of being nothing but broody over not wanting to feel different in a village seemed awfully unlike her, along with being silly in his opinion.

"It is not such a strange idea Aiden." She said crossly. Glaring at him she had hoped he'd understand but clearly she was wrong.

"No, no its not." He agreed smiling at her. "So don't let them make you feel that way." Placing a hand on her shoulder Aiden gave her a soft nudge towards Lothering. Taking a deep breath she moved with the push and started walking. He was right, only she could decide how others made her feel. Some _shemlen _were not going to take away her right to be somewhere.

Despite her new found confidence about the subject Melana couldn't help but notice the stares from both human and elf alike. The humans all looked at her as if she was just another elf, some disdainful others with little care, but the elves…their stares were something different entirely. They had this wondrous gaze as if she were some type of mystical creature only found in fairy tales.

"Why do the flat-ears stare at me like I am not really here?" Melana asked her companion after leaving a small fruit stand manned by an elderly elven woman. Taking a bite from an apple Aiden just shrugged.

"You could ask them." He suggested pointing towards a group of three women who were gossiping by a well. Folding her arms Melana let out an angry sigh.

"Even I am aware that asking random strangers question like that is utterly rude." She scoffed; her frustration with whole situation growing. Looking at her he just shrugged again and kept walking. Rolling her eyes Melana followed silently behind him, trying her best to not to feel the stares on her.

"Are we almost done in this village?" She asked after they'd stopped at yet _another _stall, this one selling daggers and other types of weaponry. Picking up a small veridium dagger Aiden twirled it in his fingers appreciatively.

"I don't know. I was thinking," Placing the dagger back on the stand he turned his full attention to her "maybe we could spend a night here. Ya know, sleep in a real bed." Glaring at him Melana's look was as sharp as the dagger he'd just put down. "Oh come on, please?" He whined putting his hands together in mocking prayer. Glancing up towards the sky, Melana's gaze hardened.

"….Fine. But only because it will be night fall soon and I do not wish to set up camp in the dark." She said pointing a finger at him. "And we leave early in the morning!"

Throwing his hands up in joy Aiden laughed victoriously. Finally after what felt like forever sleeping on the ground he'd get to have decent rest in a real bed. That was one of the few things he really missed about life in the palace. That and the food. Starting towards the inn he was practically skipping while Melana drug her feet as if she was being tortured with each step.

Entering the tavern and inn Melana was instantly set on edge. There were so many people packed into such a small space. Glancing around the room her eyes darted from one face to another as if she was trying to memorize them all and gauge if they'd cause her trouble. Noticing her tense up Aiden gave a comforting smile.

"You okay?" He asked. Looking up at him Melana shook her head.

"There are….to many people here." She said softly. "I do not like being so crowded." Placing a hand on her shoulder his smiled widened. Looking at his hand Melana's eyes narrowed. Once again she felt the odd mixture of repulsion and excitement. Why was he always touching her?

"Don't worry" was all he said before making his way to the Inn Keeper. Following close behind him her hand fell to the small dagger she kept at her hip. "We'd like a room please."

"Two rooms." She said suddenly looking at him accusingly. Looking between them the Inn Keeper shrugged.

"Only got one, sorry lady." He said before looking back at Aiden. Giving Melana an apologetic look he paid the five silvers for the night.

"Up the stairs and to the left. Here's ya key." Taking the key from the man Aiden nodded in thanks then made his way to the room.

It was a small room with only a chair, a desk, and one medium sized bed that would comfortably fit two. Walking into the room Aiden flopped face first down on the soft bed.

"This feels amazing." He said, his voice being muffled by the blankets and mattress. Placing her things down by the desk Melana glared.

"You cannot actually expect me to share a room with you?" She said staring at him. Turning over, Aiden propped himself upon his elbow and smirked.

"Why? I don't snore, I swear it." He teased. Snorting in disbelief Melana's frown deepened. "Oh come on, the Inn Keeper said this was the only room they have."

"I find that extremely hard to believe." She returned. Sitting down in the chair she folded her arms across her chest.

"Is this about having to share a bed?" He asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. I shall be doing no such thing." Melana answered still glaring. It would have been impolite to share a bed with another of her clan at her age; it was downright unacceptable for such a thing to occur with a human even if they were traveling companions.  
Staring at her for a moment Aiden rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine," He groaned. "You can have the bed; I'll sleep in the sodding chair." Maker why was he being so damned chivalrous?

Blinking Melana just stared at him slightly surprised by the words. Unfolding her arms and softening her position, Melana gave him a confused smile.

"I…..thank you Aiden." She said finally.

Standing up, Aiden pointed an accusing finger at her "You better appreciate it. Now, I'm going to go have a drink. If you want, feel free to join me." Shaking her head no Melana watched him as he left the room.

"I…I do…" she whispered to herself before changing and lying down in the soft bed. It did not take long before she was fast asleep.

At about one in the morning Aiden returned to the room with a decent buzz. Opening the door as quietly as he could he was surprised to find Melana sound asleep. He'd half expected her to jump up at the sound of the door and be keeping a dagger under the pillow to threaten him with the second he made a noise. Taking off his armor he placed it near their packs as silently as possible; doing his best not to make too much noise. Part of him wasn't totally convinced Melana d_idn't_ have a dagger under the pillow ready to be thrown at him if he woke her. Moving to the chair he sat down and attempted to make himself comfortable.

Wiggling around for a few moments he finally found a position comfortable enough to actually sleep. It wasn't as comfy as the bed would have been but it'd do. Looking over at Melana again he smiled as a strange feeling came over him. He'd never noticed how actually pretty she was. Her light colored hair was braided back out of her face so he could see all of her features clearly. She had a very delicate and graceful face; even her tattoos seemed to be elegant and petite but also gave more depth to her features. When her face wasn't contorted into a death glare she was possibly one of the loveliest women he'd ever seen. Shaking away the thoughts Aiden closed his eyes. There was no real point in even thinking about such things; Melana would never see that fact or believe him if he told her. Knowing her she'd probably punch him for even thinking of her as delicate or graceful. Drifting off to sleep Aiden's mind wandered off to dreams of palace life, his mother, and cheese.


End file.
